ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Good Ol' Magic/Tropes
These are tropes for Good Ol' Magic. Tropes *'Abusive Parents:' Maria's parents were this to her. *'Action Girl:' Charlotte, Maria and Lily. *'Actor Allusion:' **Rodger Bumpass voices a character who works for a character voiced by Clancy Brown as they have a somehow conflictive relationship, a situation already seen on SpongeBob SquarePants, where they are Squidward and Mr. Krabs, respectively. **Shada apparently shows some gothic tendencies like the way she talks and her nihilistic behavior. This might be a reference to her voice actress' role as Gwen in the Total Drama series. *'Adorkable:' **Lily post-redeemal. ** *'Alan Smithee:' to avoid legal issues with Warner Bros., Stella wrote her more adult fanfiction works under the pseudonym Mark Rodriguez... even if those weren't supposed to be online. *'All Love Is Unrequited:' applies to Ryous. *'Alpha Bitch:' TBD *'Animesque:' Stella was inspired by Sailor Moon to create an anime-like artstyle for the characters, while still retaining some cartoonish traits for them. *'Anything That Moves:' Maria likes anyone as long they are a girl and can speak. *'Arch-Enemy:' the Iron Emperor to Charlotte and Lily. *'Badass Adorable:' Charlotte. *'Berserk Button:' **Charlotte will be really mad whenever someone talks bad stuff about her father. **Maria gets pissed whenever she is mocked. **The Iron Emperor gets ticked whenever someone claims to be better than him. *'Betty and Veronica:' **William's Betty to Maria's Veronica. **In the Maria game, Francine was reluctantly the Veronica to Charlotte's Betty. *'Bi the Way:' happens to Charlotte several times. *'Big Bad:' the Iron Emperor. Before his reveal, Darklia fitted that role. *'Butt Monkey:' Griffinface. *'Cloudcuckoolander:' Griffinface. *'Combat Sadomasochist:' the Iron Emperor falls into this. *'Complete Monster:' **Once again, the Iron Emperor, since he exterminated an entire race and tortured Lily into becoming Darklia. It's also heavily implied that he did the same to Misery. **Necromus, since he killed Charlotte's father and tried to use his dark magic to take over the world. *'Corrupt the Cutie:' Charlotte when turned into Supreme Charlotte. *'Cute Witch:' Charlotte, Maria and Lily both before and after her redeemal. *'Dark and Troubled Past:' **Maria was raised by mobsters to become a mobster. **Lily was abused and tormented into becoming Darklia. *'Darker and Edgier:' the series sometimes. *'Dark Mistress:' Luna. *'Deadpan Snarker:' TBD *'Decoy Damsel:' also Luna. *'Did You Just Punch Out Cthulhu?:' Charlotte has achieved to defeat Lick in Deeper Down, probably the most powerful villain she ever faced. *'Disappeared Dad:' TBD *'Disc-One Final Boss:' Darklia only served as an antagonist for the first three games and the first TV series as she was actually working for someone bigger, later revealed as the Iron Emperor. *'Dumb Blonde:' Charlotte isn't known for her intelligence. *'Dumbass Has a Point:' TBD *'Enemy Mine:' Charlotte and Darklia are forced to fight together in Rise of the Dragon due to Shada's rather TBD. **Eventually, Darklia left the dark side and became Charlotte's second best friend. *'Expanded Universe:' the series has this. *'Evil Laugh:' Darklia. *'Evil Twin:' Phanto. *'Fiery Redhead:' Maria since she has tomboyish traits and is sometimes feisty. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' this series does it a lot. *'Girl-on-Girl Is Hot:' several guys think that Charlotte and Maria's relationship is this. *'Heel-Face Turn:' Darklia does this. *'Horny Devils:' several of them appeared. *'Hot Witch:' Charlotte. *'Hypocritical Humor:' **In The Masked Crusader's spin-off game, he has this interaction with a fairy: "You're gonna need to try better to seduce me!" "Oh, I'm not trying to date you" "Why not? is there something wrong with me?" *'If It's You, It's Okay:' even if Maria has a preference for women, she has shown some interest for William thanks to his looks and his TBD personality. *'Interspecies Romance:' despite their humanoid appearance, Face Paints differ from humans in some aspects, making Charlotte (a Face Paint) and Maria (a human) an example of this trope. *'Knight of Cerberus:' the Iron Emperor. *'Jerkass:' Willow. *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' Willow... again. *'Large Ham:' TBD *'Lesbian Jock:' Maria. *'Likes Older Women:' also Maria. *'Lovable Alpha Bitch:' TBD *'Love Triangle:' Maria likes Charlotte. William likes Charlotte. What a love triangle... *'Made of Evil:' Shada is this. *'Magic Knight:' TBD *'Magical Girl:' Charlotte herself. *'Mistaken for Gay:' not necessarily in-universe, but some fans TBD. *'Moral Event Horizon:' The Iron Emperor psychologically tortured Lily Jade into Darklia and caused the genocide of a race for mainly fun. *'Ms. Fanservice:' **Charlotte herself since she usually TBD. **Maria as well due to TBD. **Lily both before and after her redeemal thanks to her TBD. ** *'No Celebrities Were Harmed:' **Lizard Minelli is a pun with Liza Minelli. **Vinnie Leatherface is a parody of David Letterman. *'Not Allowed to Grow Up:' everyone in the series remain the same age as they were in the beginning. *'Odd Couple:' Charlotte and Maria since Charlotte is girly and Maria is more tomboyish. *'Official Couple:' once again, Charlotte and Maria. *'Oh, Crap!:' TBD *'Punny Name:' TBD *'Putting the "Pal" in Principal:' Tattoous. *'Red Herring:' TBD *'Red Oni, Blue Oni:' Maria's red oni to Charlotte's blue oni. *'Son of a Whore:' in The Prince of Iron, it's revealed the Iron Emperor's mother was a prostitute. Things don't get much better from there... *'Tell Me About My Father:' TBD *'The Ditz:' TBD *'The Man Behind the Man:' Darklia is set up as Charlotte's arch enemy for a good chunk of the series until it's revealed that there's someone above her. *'Tomboy and Girly Girl:' Maria's tomboy to Charlotte's girly girl. *'Tournament Arc:' the plot of Combat Champions. *'True Final Boss:' a good chunk of the series has the Iron Emperor as the true final boss of the game. *'Wicked Witch:' Darklia and Misery. *'What Does She See in Him?:' several people ask why did Maria have to hook up with Charlotte, despite their different personalities. *'Widow Woman:' Kaity raised Charlotte by herself since Arthur was killed by Necromus when she was four. *'You Killed My Father:' Charlotte and Necromus. Trivia *'Banned in China:' **Due to the portrayal of a same-sex couple, several US states and conservative groups threatened to ban it or move a lawsuit against Warner Bros. for allegedly being an affront to traditional family values. **The game series was banned on several countries where LGBT rights are a crime as well for similar reasons. *'Creator's Favorite:' in an interview, Stella revealed she loved the character of Charlotte. *'Creator's Pest:' in another interview, Stella revealed she despised creating Griffinface. *'Dawson Casting:' given the fact all teenage characters in the series are voiced by adult voice actors, this was inevitable. **As a comparisation, by the time the first game was launched, Cathy Cavadini (Charlotte) and Elizabeth Daily (Darklia) were both 45 years old. *'Executive Meddling:' **Warner Bros. was initially unsure about pairing Charlotte with Maria and suggested William to be paired with her instead. However, Stella threatened to quit the project if they actually went to it, claiming that it would ruin her idea of TBD. **Griffinface was the product of this. Stella originally envisioned Darklia to work alone, but Warner Bros. wanted a comic relief sidekick to please the kids. ** *'God Does Not Own This World:' despite Stella McDonnell creating most of the series' characters and its concepts, Good Ol' Magic is a trademark of Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All rights reserved. *'No Export for You:' TBD *'Old Shame:' TBD *'Playing Against Type:' **Cathy Cavadini went from voicing the intelligent and sometimes bossy Blossom on The Powerpuff Girls to voicing the girly and optimistic Charlotte in this series, leading to some people joking about it. **Andrea Baker, better known for voicing the girlish, boy-obsessed and somehow ditzy Clover in Totally Spies!, voices the tomboyish and feisty Maria in this series. ** *'Relationship Voice Actor:' **Cathy Cavadini and Elizabeth Daily went from sisters (Blossom and Buttercup on The Powerpuff Girls) to arch-enemies and then close friends (Charlotte and Lily/Darklia). **Andrea Baker (Maria) and Jennifer Hale (Kaity) previously worked together on Totally Spies! as Clover and Sam (and Mandy), respectively. ***In the Maria game, Katie Leigh (Alex on the first two seasons of the aforementioned show) has a supporting voice role as Francine. **Clancy Brown (Tattoous) and Mark Hamill (Necromus) were once Superman and Batman's arch-enemies Lex Luthor and the Joker, respectively. Now, the first one is a mentor to the protagonist and the second one is... well, an evil wizard. ** *'Rule 34 - Creator Reactions:' **Stella McDonnell is aware of the adult fanfiction and fanart involving her characters and once actually held a contest for fanfiction to be an alternate world or something like that. **She even drew some adult art of Charlotte/Maria and Lily/William, her two personal ships, and even of Collin/Alexis from Collin the Speedy Boy, Kitrina/Tristan from The Dinosaur Princess and Howler/Bella from Howler, once more mainly for private use and to not be published online. ***After the leaking controversy, she justified that on an interview by answering "I'm a person like anyone else and even the nicest person has some perverted thoughts. I'm no exception. But I prefer to keep it to myself and the one who leaked my dirtier work online should be ashamed". **On the other side, Warner Bros. wasn't happy about this and threatened legal action by trying to take down some of those adult fanworks for copyright infringement. *'What Could Have Been:' Stella toyed with several concepts including making Maria as a twist villain, involve no technology at all, Darklia staying evil, TBD. If Maria was to be evil, Charlotte would most likely end up with William instead. * YMMV *'Abandon Shipping:' when his design was finally revealed, many fans correctly speculated that the Iron Emperor was somehow related to Darklia, with many shipping them before the game even came out. They quickly realized their mistake. *'Acceptable Targets:' TBD *'Alternative Character Interpretation:' TBD *'Americans Hate Tingle:' While it was praised in most conturies, it was despised in conturies where LGBT is illegal. *'Awesome Art:' the series art style, influenced by both Western and Japanese styles, has been praised for its design. *'Base-Breaking Character:' TBD *'Broken Base:' **for Coolot or Donaldo *'Cargo Ship:' **Charlotte and TBD. **Maria and her True Power totem. ** *'Crack Pairing:' in-universe, since Lily turned good, there was some tease about she developing some kind of affection for William, resulting in some wild reactions from the fans. **However, while she was Darklia, during the few times they crossed paths, she occasionally made some flirtatious moves towards him. **Another crack pairing is William/Daisuke, which was spawned forth from what is now known by shippers as the "fistbump scene", where many fans claim that Daisuke was admitting to William that he had a crush on him. *'Crossover Ship:' there are plenty. For example: **Charlotte/Collin seems to be pretty popular due to them both being extremely popular amongst family-friendly WB games. **Charlotte/Kitrina is rather popular as well. ** *'Designated Hero:' Charlotte and, at some extent, Maria. *'Designated Monkey:' TBD *'Designated Villain:' TBD *'Fan-Preferred Couple:' while Charlotte/Maria (Charia) is fairly popular within the fandom, some fans are more favorable to Charlotte/Lily (Charklia/Charlily) and Maria/Willow (Marillow). *'Fandom Rivalry:' **Some Sabrina the Teenage Witch fans see the series as a blatant rip-off of it since both focus in a blonde witchgirl with an animal companion who try to learn how to become TBD. **How the fanbases of GoM and Howler interact is a mixed bag. While most fans of GoM do enjoy Howler and vice versa, some fans of both of those game dislike each other. **Many fans have claimed that The Sea Legend is a blatant rip-off of the series. This spawned the joke in The Sea Legend fandom, "it's Good Ol' Magic, but underwater." *'Friendly Fandoms:' **The series' fanbase has a good relationship with The Dinosaur Princess, as well as Collin the Speedy Boy ''and ''Howler and other Warner Bros. non-game franchises like TBD. **Despite their odds, a large part of GoM fans usually like The Sea Legend and vice-versa due to their similar premises and TBD. **The series' fanbase has an odd relationship with Mark: Time Janitor, since both creators are married to each other in real life. **The GoM fanbase also has a good relationship with other non-WB franchises such as Jak and Daxter, Star vs. the Forces of Evil, TBD. *'Internet Backdraft:' TBD *'Jerkass Woobie:' TBD *'Launcher of a Thousand Ships:' Charlotte, Maria, Lily and William are paired with a lot of characters by the fandom. *'LGBT Fanbase:' given the fact Charlotte and Maria are the series' main couple, the series has achieved this thanks to the positive portrayal of both characters. *'Memetic Mutation:' **"Stop being logical!" became a meme. In context, it was said by Maria to Kim Baxter, who claimed that something was "the only logical conclusion." The characters didn't pay attention to the line but fans of the series couldn't ignore its obvious stupidity on Maria's part. **gameplay ** *'One True Threesome:' the most common examples in the series' fandom are Charlotte/Maria/Lily, Charlotte/Maria/William and Charlotte/Lily/William. **Some fans go further and support Charlotte/Maria/Lily/William. *'Ron the Death Eater:' several fanfictions use this trope. *'Ship-to-Ship Combat:' despite Charlotte and Maria being the official couple, some GOM fans believe it would be better if Charlotte was with William or even Lily. *'The Scrappy:' TBD *'The Woobie:' TBD *'They Wasted a Perfectly Good Plot:' some fans consider Cleo Unleashed as the weakest installment in the series. Several of those fans consider it had potential at the beginning, but the villain was stereotypical, with the best part to most fans being the Iron Emperor fight at the post-game. However, fans consider her design rather cute and her voice pretty cool. **Some fanfictions try to redeem her by either make her more sadistic or a more tragic villain. *'What Do You Mean, It's for Kids?:' even if the series is mainly oriented for kids and teenagers, some moments on its installments aren't that family-friendly due to their rather more violent and TBD nature. Deeper Down would later become the first main installment to be T-rated. Funny * Heartwarming * Tear Jerker *In Wrath of Necromus, it was revealed that Arthur Painex, Charlotte's father, was murdered by a mad wizard. His final words before he was killed? "I want to see my daughter". * Nightmare Fuel *''Deeper Down'' is the primary example of this, mainly due to its darker plot and horrifying boss fights. **The main antagonist of Deeper Down, Lick, is only ever presented as a white glowing ball that has demonic whispers echoing out of it. At the end of the game, it's revealed these whispers are the thoughts of the Deeper Down residence. Which makes for a nice case of Fridge Horror when you realize some of the whispers were "help me", "no more", and "why have you forsaken us?" **Phanto's death scene is a truly horrific sight, as Charlotte takes off the mask, revealing her own face staring back. Phanto then places her hand on Charlotte's cheek before a distorted laugh escapes their lips and their skin cracks as they shatter like glass. **The entire Behemoth fight is terrifying. A gigantic decaying Iron Emperor crawls his way up the tower and the only times you get to see what his face looks like is when lightning strikes behind him. * Ho Yay *Given the fact that the main couple in the series is a same-sex couple, there are several moments where they make jokes about it. * Category:Tropes Category:Good Ol' Magic Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas